


Imprisonment

by ArcticSwan



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Imprisonment, roughed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: FM and T are kept in a dark and damp room.
Relationships: Scott Carter/Trent Sawyer
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140020
Kudos: 6





	Imprisonment

He let his head rest against the damp concrete behind him.

“How are you feeling?” a low voice rumbled beside him.

“I’d be a hell of a lot better if we got out of here…” Trent sighed, “You?”

“I haven’t been taken outside yet…” Metal shrugged, “I can’t really see you, but you smell bloody. How bad is it?”

“Split lip and then some…” Trent shrugged, “Nothing really bad, just your general roughing up.”

Metal nodded to himself. “I’m gonna kill ‘em.”

“You’re going to be handcuffed by five guys before your eyes have time to adjust to the light out there.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Trent nodded, “And they have weapons, so don’t try something stupid.”

“Okay, I guess.”


End file.
